Nightmares
by Kitsune300
Summary: Recently, Shauna had began to have nightmares..Can a certain grey furred wolf with a scar on his chest help her out? Tshauna Oneshot TsumeXShauna


**Hey readers, welcome to anougher of my Wolf's Rain Oneshots! This time its a Tshauna one, specially written for my buddeh TheWantedOutlaw (Aka Bumble ). Shauna and Shadow (c) The WantedOutlaw Bex (c) Me Hige, Tsume, Toboe and Kiba (c) Wolfs Rain. Disclaimer time!**

**Felix: Kitsune300 doesnt own Wolfs Rain, but she does own this story and her OC. Shauna belongs to TheWantedOutlaw... Btw Thank god she posted this..Ive been itching to do my disclaimer for so long..I was getting kinda impatient..**

**Bex: You could say that..*holds up bandaned finger* Little bugger bit me.. Now on with the story!**

The young black she wolfs eyes snapped open, a bright yellow flare agaisnt her fur. Her body shook slightly and she breathed a heavy sigh.

"Dammit..." She hissed to herself, ears flattened to her head. As she stopped shaking sigh sighed and glanced around her. Yet the others, her friends, remained alseep. The she wolf rolled her eyes as ne of them let out a loud snore, his mouth hanging open as drool dribbled down his chin. "Urg..Porky"

Getting up, she strolled outside the cave, carefully avoiding treadig on her sleeping pack. As she got outside, the suns first rays of sunshine for the day, glowed down on her. But It didnt change her mood at all.

In the blink of an eye, the black she-wolf her place was a tall eighteen year old girl, her brown hair gleaming. She crossed her arms as a dark aura, emitted from her and into the air. She stayed there, for what felt like an hour, before finally heading back inside.

The pure white wolf, the leader or so he appeared as , was awake and watche her with mild interest as she walked back in. The male tilted his head, and a tall tean, stood in his place. Black hair folling across his face, he raised one eyebrow, his eyes burned with an unspoken question. She shrugged and turned away from his questioning gaze.

Earlier where the other wolve had been sleeping, sat four other teenagers. Three guys, one girl, the only girl seemed to be annoying the oldest guy. A vein was throbbing in his forehead. Seeming to have had enough, he got up.

"Tsume" The eighteen year old girl said in acknowledgment. Tsume glanced at her.

"Hey Shauna"

Shauna stared blankly at him for a few minutes before walking away and leaning agaisnt the wall. Its jagged surface digging into her back slighty, yet she took no notice of it.

Tsume sighed, he wandered over to the leader. " Kiba, are we heading out?" He asked, already annoyed with the cave.

Kiba nodded, and the others got up. The youngest, bounded straight over to Tsumes side, and began talking non-stop to him. The remaing two glanced at each other, and snickered into their hands. The girls gray eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Poor Tsume." The guy said, sarcastically." Runt never leaves his alone." He laughed.

Tsume glared at them. "Shut up, Porky!"

The 'Runt' whined in protest."I'm not a runt, stop calling me that, Hige."

Hige rolled his eyes"Yeah sure Toboe." Toboe pouted and chewed his lip.

Everyone was walking at a casual pace, the mood was light. Kiba walked in the lead with the others trailing after him. Hige smirked, he fake yawned and slowly streched his arm, so that it rested on the girl beside him. She blushed lightly, and lookd away, pretending that she hadnt noticed.

Tsume snorted."Urg...Hige and Bex, get a cave already."

Hige smirked "Alright, where can we find one?" Bex blushed scarlett, and Hige waggeled his eyebrows at her. She wriggled free from his grip and moved away, face red. Bex ended up beside Shauna, she nudged her shoulder.

"What?" Shauna snapped.

The younger she-wolf blinked in surprise. "Um... I only wanted to see how you were doing."

Shauna crossed her arms. "Im fine, now just leave me alone!" She hissed.

Bex sighed and wandered back to the others, her brow furrowed. Hige snorted. " Someones in a bad mood... Guess its her time of the month."

A low growl erupted from Shaunas throat, she glared at him, with that look, he should have been a pile of ash on the floor by now. He gulped and hid behind Bex, she paled and jumped away.

"Oh no, your not dragging me into this!"

Toboe cocked his head. "What do you mean, her time of the month?"

"Aww ****, Im not explaining it to him!" Tsume snarled. Hige snickered and rubbed the back of his head. Toboe looked at Kiba, he wanted answers, now.

But Kiba simply shook his head, amused. " You'll understand when you are older."

Toboe sighed "You always say that!" The others laughed at how childish he sounded. Only Shauna didnt, she was lost in her thoughts again. Tsume watched her, worry creeping onto his features. When he knew she couldnt hear them, Kiba padded over to Tsume.

"Your concerned for her." He said simply. Tsume nodded in response, and Kiba continued. "She has been snappy wit everyone lately, I think your the only one whoshe doesnt get to annoyed with... Mabye you should talk with her?" After that, Kiba walked ahead again. Leaving Tsume to his thoughts.-

A short while later, the pack had reached a city. Bex snorted as she looked around. "This place is a dump." She muttered, Hige nodded in agreement.

"Stinks too..My poor delicate nose." He said , rubbing it.

Shauna glanced around, the surroundings didnt matter to her, she would shtill be haunted by her nightmares, wherever she went. Toboe seemed unfazed by Bex and Higes negativity. He did a little happy skip, and made a fist in the air.

"Alright! We're in anougher city!" He cheered, with his happy sqeal.

Tsume shook his head, his golden earing glinting."Atleast one of us is happy."

Hige chuckled."I'd feel much happier too...If me and Bex were alone in some warehouse..." He said suggestively.

Bex made an eew face. "Your just disgusting!" Her face heated up, and he grinned cheekily at her. He licked his lips.

"You wouldnt be saying that...if it was just you and me."

Tsume snickered but composed himself. "Enough with your perverted thoughts." He turned to Kiba. "Where are we resting?" Kiba inclined his head in a direction and they walked in silence.

Now inside a empty and boarded up old house, that sagged to the side slightly, the floor littered with old cans and rubbish littered all over the floor. The air around it hung with a musky and damp odour, that reminded the pack of long dead carcus, rotted away. Inside, everyone either lay,sat down, or leaned against the wall.

Higes stomach made a rather loud, and demanding rumble.

"Heh, guess im hungry."

Tsume rolled his eyes"Thats a surprise." He muttered sarcastically.

Shauna was glaring at him. "Jeez, Porky. Get over it already!" She moaned. Kiba and Tsume were sharing a significent glance, Shauna was acting snappy again...

Something had to be up.

Hige raised an eyebrow. "Cranky today.."She glared at him, green eyes narrowed.

Kiba interviened before a fight broke out." We do need to find some food though, Hige and Bex can-"

But Shauna interupted him."You cant send them! They will blow it off, and go make out or something!" Bex and Hige both glared at her, but Hige was the one to speak.

"Hey! You just gave away my plan!" Tsume bit back a laugh.

Bex crossed her arms,she snapped. "Why dont you go find some yourself then?"

Shauna snarled"Fine! I will!" She stormed out the door, everyone sighed.

Toboe frowned. "Why is Shauna acting so snappy lately?" His face fell. "She's always so grumpy"

Hige snorted, he shrugged."She's a groucho, nuff said."

Tsume glared at him, fists clenched"Dont say that! You dont know whats going on with her, so dont judge her!" Hige blinked, then he huffed.

"Standing up for your girlfriend? Oh wait...I didnt realise she was."

Tsume snarled, Kiba facepalmed. "Stop arguing!" He ordered. Tsume sent a glare Higes way.

"One more word Porky and.." He made a gesture across his neck, eyes narrowed. HIge gulped. Sighing, Kiba looked at Tsume.

"Go after her...She wont snap at you." Tsume raised an eyebrow at this but agreed.

"Okay, okay...Im going." He left, hands behind his head. _Finally...A chance to find out what the hell is going on._ He thought to himself. _She better tell me..becuase im getting fed up of this ****!_ He pinched his forehead, then broke into a run..

He had to find her.

Shauna was huddled up in a alley, somewhere in the twisted labarinth of the city. Tears were trickiling down her face, her eyes red and puffy. She rubbed them, but her hands ended up falling uselessly in her lap. _I'll never escape..It will haunt me for the rest of my life..._ Her mind reeling with the nightmares, the horrors of her sleeping hours..That seeped into her awaked ones. She feared them, just as much as she feared the reason for them...Him. The monsterous wolf that had murdered her father. His blood red eyes..and his jet black fur that was like the shadows...For he was Shadow.

A sob rose in her throat, she was scared..She felt utterly alone..No-one would ever understand..No-one..

Yet someone wanted to understand, he was standing right in the entrance to the alley. His eyes softened when they looked upon her, his jaw clenched as he noticed her tears. Tsume, wanted to help her. Help her so much it hurt. He hated seeing Shauna like this..So scared, weak and alone. She needed him.

He uttered her name. "Shauna.."

Said she-wolf looked up at him, and she looked down again in shame. She didnt want to appear like this..Espcially to him..

Her throat was sore from all her crying, so she croaked out."T-tsume..Go away!"

He shook his head, and walked closer. Shauna hid her face in her hands, she couldnt bare for him to see her like this. Then suddenly she felt his hands, surprisingly so gentle, touch her. He lifted her head up, so he could look her in the eye. She froze, gaze lost in his. His other hand stroked her hair.

"Shauna, why are you crying?"

She shook her head, tears welling up again. Tsume sighed, he pulled her into his chest."Tell me." It came out like a quiet growl. His voice turned all husky. "Shauna...You can trust me. I hate seeing you like this..Whats going on?"

For a few seconds, Shauna did then, she flung her arms around Tsumes neck and buried her head in his chest. She felt him go rigid with shock, she thought he was going to push her off. But then his arms were around her waist, and his soothing voice in her ear. She was sobbing into him, his shirt got wettter and wetter by the second, but he didnt care, just kept trying to soothe her.

After her tears had finnaly dried up, she pulled back slightly and looked up in his eyes. A dizzy feeling over-came her, and she felt a faint blush rise to her cheeks. He looked at her, eyes pleading for her to tell him. "Shauna..I want to help you..Just tell me."

At his words, Shauna sighed in defeat, then she opened her mouth and told him. Told him all about the nightmares she'd been having, about Shadow..The one who had killed her father. He listened, not uttering a word, eyes locked on her panic-stricken face. She couldnt help it, the words gushed out of her, like she had no control. After she had finnished, Tsumes hand was on hers.

"Shauna, nightmares wont trouble you if you tell someone about it.."

She shook her head"How do you know?"

He sighed. "If someone who loves you sleeps by your side, watches over you in your sleep. Then the nightmares wont pester you."

She looked at him, sarcasm creeping into her voice. "Oh thats gonna help, no-one loves me. So I guess the nightmares are here to stay!"

Tsume had a strange look in his eyes."Your wrong..Shauna..Someone does love you."

She raised an eyebrow"Who?"

"Me." Then his lips were on hers, Shauna froze, heartbeat eractic. He pulled her tighter into hsi chest, his lips hungry yet gentle. Shauna blushed, confused. But then, she shut her eyes and her fingers ran through his hair. She kissed him back. Thier lips were together for along time, and Shauna could barely breathe form them. Every kiss he gave her made her more and more breathless. Made her lungs burn for air, but the more they burned the more she wanted to kiss him. When the finnaly broke up, they were both left panting heavily. A smirk was on Tsume face, he wiped his forehead. Shauna looked at him for a few seconds, before the words finnaly spilled from her mouth.

"I love you too Tsume." And that was that...

After that day, the nightmares never bothered Shauna again. But, her friends did..Lets just say that the pack found the information about Tsume and Shauna making out very amusing.

**That took me forever! Im so sorry it hasnt been posted for ages Bumble, I was so busy..But I hope you enjoyed this, I had fun writing this..And I bet you loved that Tshauna make-out session. **

**Review if you have any thoughts on my fanfic!**

**Kit and Felix Out 3**


End file.
